


Victory Lap

by SicklySweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Kenma, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Hickies, Kitten, M/M, Possessive Hinata, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Hinata, Victory Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySweet/pseuds/SicklySweet
Summary: His lips were rough and hard against his own. His hands quickly pushing up his shirt as he pressed him against the wall. Kenma loved these moments. They were rare and far between, but it was pure heaven for him. He would have bruises on his hips in the morning, but it would be well worth it.





	Victory Lap

His lips were rough and hard against his own. His hands quickly pushing up his shirt as he pressed him against the wall. Kenma loved these moments. They were rare and far between, but it was pure heaven for him. He would have bruises on his hips in the morning, but it would be well worth it. 

"Hinata~" he whispered roughly as the orange haired boy attached to his neck. It was a weak spot for him, and Hinata knew it. He loved to abuse it, loved to cover it in marks that were so sinfully him. "Hina- No marks- Nah- Nothi-" he gasped out dazed as Hinata thankfully finished, "Nothing visible, I know", But then his shirt was being pulled up around his chest and Hinata's lips were back on his skin. 

Hinata had limitless energy. He always did, always making up for him. But there was always a time where Hinata's natural energy when to levels far beyond the norm. That rare time was during training camp, when Karasuno actually beat a team. He seemed to practically glow with pride, running around with limitless energy, that on a normal day would annoy most of his team, but everyone would be in good spirits. 

This lead to the team bounding around excitedly and stirring the red head up and firing up up. Then suddenly his eyes would fall on Kenma and his breath would be lost. There would be a fire in his eyes, one that made him feel like he would be swallowed up in flames. His mouth would go dry, his stomach would clench, Hinata would stare him down and he knew he would be absolutely ruin him that night. 

Right now Hinata had him pressed up against the wall of the bathroom room, shirt now having been torn from his body in favor of Hinata finding skin that he could mark. "You gonna purr for me kitten?" Hinata asked him roughly as he moved to his ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe. His breath hitched but he stayed quiet. It was always a game Hinata loved to play, he loved to try and pull the sounds from him, make the quiet, fast thinking setter, into a moaning puddle of pleasure. 

If anyone ever caught him he would never live it down. 

Hinata's hands started to creep down, sliding inside of his shorts and down to grab his ass. He rocked his hips up to meet Hinata's making the read head moan and smirk. "Oh your playful today are you?" He asked with a hum before he lifted Kenma up by the ass, forcing him to wrap his legs around his hips, making him rock their hips together. He let out a little grunt before his hands found Hinata's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. 

He could feel where he was going to be covered in bruises, it was exciting, knowing he was going to claimed as Hinata's and no one would even know. It made him throb in his pants, rocking into Hinata's own hard on. Hinata ruined him. 

Hinata's hands quickly pulled his shorts up his legs, baring his ass and cock for his red headed demon. Kenma broke the kiss panting needily, "You gonna prove you earned that win?" He asked deeply to Hinata who all but growled. If there was one thing that stirred Hinata up, it was winning, "Cause right now I don't see it" he said again, calming his breath and tilting his head. 

"Oh yeah kitten?" Hinata asked with a growl before his fingers found his hole, "You really want to keep talking like that?" He asked slowly rubbing the tip of his finger around the rim, teasing him and watching the way his breath hitched. It was all about breaking Kenma down in pleasure. 

A packet of lube appeared from- god knows where, Hinata had been planning this. His finger became covered in lube and Hinata's finger started to press in. Kenma bit his lip as he felt Hinata start to work him open. "Nuh ah Kitten, none of that" Hinata warned, his free hand pulling his chin down. He glared at the other and rocked down on the finger, starting to get impatient. 

Hinata smirked and started to work him open. His mouth dropped down and attached to a nipple as he worked Kenma's body. He knew just how to make him squirm and he wanted to hear him moan. Kenma was quickly reduced to rocking and panting, Hinata was specifically avoiding his prostate and it was driving him mad. "Hina- god damn it" he whined, pulling at Hinata's hair, begging for more without actually asking. 

With a smirk on his lips Hinata pushed a second finger in and pumped them faster, Kenma couldn't stop the moan that ripped from him. He couldn't stop it, not when Hinata was just hitting his stride. "That's my good kitten" Hinata praised, sending a jolt of pleasure through Kenma's body. "You sound so good, gonna have you moaning on my cock" Hinata grunted before adding a third finger and Finally Finding his prostate. He saw stars. 

As rough and mindless as they seemed sometimes, Hinata was always careful with him. He always prepped him properly and kept him safe, even if it was torture waiting for him. He was shaking with need by the time Hinata finally pulled his fingers out. 

Hinata barely moved, pushing Kenma harder against the wall, before Kenma could feel his head at his entrance. Fuck he wasn't even going to bother stripping, this was happening right here, right now, with Hinata still fully dressed and his legs tied up with his volleyball shorts. 

"Fuck" Kenma whispered out, which was all Hinata needed before he pushed into him. Kenma never swore, only when he was lost in the pleasure. Hinata pushed in to the hilt a bit more roughly than normal, but that was expected, this wasn't exactly roses and chocolates, this was rough victory sex. Hinata kissed him deeply for a moment, letting him breathe before he moved. 

And he did not wait. Hinata went straight for a brutal pace. Kenma threw his arms around Hinata's neck, his head tipped back and a moan ripped from his throat. Hinata dived, claiming his neck and pounding into him. So much for not being marked anywhere visible. 

Kenma's mind started to blur, Hinata was hitting all the right spots. One of Hinata's hands held Kenma's hip steady, but the other came up to close on his throat as he pulled away. Hinata's lips went to his ear, and Kenma's breath hitched as Hinata slightly tightened his grip. "So fucking good Kenma, so tight for me, such a good kitten" he started to growl to him, holding his neck like a collar would. "Want everyone to know your mine, want to show the world how good you are" and Kenma whimpered. 

He was already on edge, Hinata's words were just pushing him further. This was why he was so fantastic when he won, he was so Possessive. He was very quickly falling into the moaning mewling mess that Hinata wanted and he was more than OK with that. "Ah~ Hinata!" He cried out as he slammed into his prostate. 

"That's it Kitten, purr for me, moan for me" Hinata praised him, fucking into him faster and faster. He could feel the sting on his back where the wall was rubbing his back raw, the sting on his chest from the hickies and bites, but all of it was pooling together for the beautiful finale that was building up inside of him. 

His legs tightened around Hinata's waist, his eyes shut, moans flowing from his lips effortlessly. Hinata never stopped talking, begging Kenma to keep moaning, telling him how perfect he was, how good he was how beautiful he was. Kenma's mind was mush and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

Hinata's rhythm faulted, letting him know he wasn't far off either. "You gonna cum for me kitten? I want to see you, I want to see you cum all over yourself and your Volleyball shorts, you know you have to wear those all day tomorrow, think anyone will notice your cum in them? The pleasure I gave you?" Hinata called to him deeply, "Cum for me Kenma" he ordered, his hand tightening just slightly around his throat, and that was enough. 

He when to scream but Hinata swallowed it. He loved vocal Kenma but he really didn't need to be caught. Kenma Came hard, shooting up onto his stomach, some catching on the shorts wrapped around his knees. His whole body shook as he came, starts lighting up the back of his eyes. It didn't take long after that, a few more thrusts and Hinata was cumming too, filling him up with a low moan into his mouth. 

They held still as they came down, panting hard as Hinata pressed his forehead to Kenma's with a cheeky smile. "Did I prove it? I earned my win?" He asked with a laugh. Kenma nodded dumbly, completely spent. Another reason that Hinata's limitless energy came in handy, he could clean up. He kissed him softly as Hinata slowly brought them down to the floor and pulled out. He grabbed some towels and gingerly cleaned his little love up before pulling his shorts back over him. 

"Uh, Sorry about all the marks" Hinata said softly, helping him up once everything was clean. "S'ok... Not like we are a secret or anything" Kenma mumbled, head thudding into Hinata's chest tiredly. "You want me to help you to bed?" Hinata offered softly, rubbing his back. Kenma's hands just loosely wrapped around his shirt, and that was all Hinata needed to know. 

He gently picked up the pudding head and brought him into the Karasuno dorm, laying him on his bed before cuddling up to him. They weren't going anywhere till late tomorrow morning, training be damned.


End file.
